


Japan's hobby

by CRMGrimmi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRMGrimmi/pseuds/CRMGrimmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan wants China's cooperation for a project, but it's not quite what China thought it was going to be...<br/>-Mod CRM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Japan's hobby

“This isn’t funny, aru.” China hissed angrily. Japan only smiled innocently.

“What on earth do you mean?” Japan asked sweetly, too sweetly even. China growled, and struggled against the tentacles that had just appeared out of nowhere. 

“JAPAN, ARU!” He yelled at the younger country. “What’s the big idea?! Aru?!” Japan chuckled lightly.

“Just an experiment.” He said. China frowned, but before he could do anything, a tentacle thrust itself into his mouth.

China moaned, and squirmed. It was disgusting but he felt turned on, even though he knew he shouldn’t be.

The tentacles were more vine-like, and were smooth. They were wrapped around his legs, ankles arms and wrists. China squirmed more, shivers travelling up his back as the vine-like tentacles slowly made their way to his vital regions, stripping him in the process. There was flash of white and China’s eyes widened.

He looked at Japan, and saw him holding a camera. Actually, there were cameras everywhere. China struggled against the tentacles, glaring at Japan. He was filming this! Why!? Some Otaku thing, probably. No way was China going to be in some perverted video! Well…that’s what he thought until the tentacles wrapped around his hardening dick.

China moaned, and he subconsciously bucked his hips, suddenly loving the slick friction. “N-no…stop it Japan…” he sighed weakly. Japan smirked cutely, knowing full well China was really loving it. Two thin slick tentacles pressed against China’s entrance and entered him. The short country gasped out in shock, only to have a particularly thick tentacle thrusted into his mouth. He choked at first, but slowly started giving the tentacle a blow job. He thrusted to the tentacles rubbing around his dick, moaning loudly as the tentacles inside him rubbed against his prostate. The two tentacles started rubbing on that specific spot, making China scream around the tentacle in mouth, and thrusting his hips forward.

A small tendril pinched the man’s left nipple, hard. China moaned loudly, feeling his mind go cloudy. Another tendril reached up to his other nipple, wrapping around the pink nub, and squeezing it. 

The man shuddered, and even though he knew it was wrong, he loved it, not caring if Japan was filming him all the time. He melted into the pleasure. He felt a small tendril sliding up his cock and enter it from the tip. China was both shocked and in pain, and moaned in discomfort, but his attention was taken back to the tentacle rubbing against his prostate, for they slid out of him, but were suddenly replaced with an extremely large tentacle, which stretched him widely and almost painfully. The naked man screamed in pain, which was soon drowned out by pleasure. He thrusted in time with the tentacle, losing himself in the intense feeling, not caring that Japan was filming him anymore. He moaned lustfully, just wanting release, his cock pulsing a deep purple from the need to cum.

He twitched and cried out when Japan poked his nipples a little. “You are very slutty, ne? China-sama~” he purred, wrapping his hand tightly around China’s cock and rubbing it roughly. China screamed, and even with his cock filled tentacles, he came. As soon as he did, a cum like substance spurted out of the tentacles, making all sticky and wet. The tentacles inside of him filled him up so much a small bulge was made because of the cum like liquid. China was dropped to the floor. He laid there weakly, twitching and moaning, eyes wide with tears falling from them. Cum was dripping from his stretched hole. 

“See? That was fun, no?” Japan smiled sweetly, kneeling in front of him. “Thank you for the cooperation~”


End file.
